Falling
by Tomate
Summary: Calleigh is losing control after the previous events, Eric comes to check on her. Possible Spoilers for Season 6.


**AN: Okay, so this just popped into my head during my vacation. I hope you like it. Oh and I hope that I can post the next chapter of "Like a bullet" soon, I'm just waiting for my beta to get it back to me ;) Anyways, enjoy the fic. **

* * *

Calleigh hadn't been at work for a few days now, Eric had noticed. She wasn't athe person who was ill a lot but she had called in sick a few days ago. Horatio had told them and he also said that she didn't say what it was or when she would come back.

Eric had tried called calling her a few times that day, but every time he got busy with other things and hadn't had the time to try wait long enough for her to pick up the phone. When he had come home that evening he had decided not to call her again because it had been late and he hadn't want to wake her up,. Sso he had called her the next day but she didn't pick up. Ever since when he had tried to reach her, she hadn't picked up the phone and Eric started to worry about his colleague and best friend. It just didn't soundwasn't like Calleigh not to pick up the phone and notor to call him back.

Eric had been distracted the whole day during work. His mind had turned around Calleigh;, he worried that something serious had happened to her. He hadn't been able to concentrate on his work and so he had asked Horatio to let him go home earlier early because he had something urgent to take care of.

Now Eric was on his way to Calleigh's apartment. He knew that he was driving way too fast but he didn't care;. Hhe had to know what was wrong with Calleigh.

When Eric got out of the car made his way over to her apartment, he particular practically ran. He didn't take one step at the time, no, he took two and nearly jumped up the stairs. He needed to know if everything was okay with Calleigh. He couldn't imagine what he would do if anything had happened to her.

Reaching Calleigh's floor, Eric took a few seconds to catch his breath before knocking on her door. No reaction. Eric knocked again. Again no sign that somebody was home.

"Calleigh?" Eric shouted through the door. "Are you there?"

He heard a grunting noise from the other side of the door. "Cal, open the door," he demanded softly.

"Go away, Eric!"

Thank god, she was okay. At least she was still able to talk.

"Calleigh, please let me in," Eric pleaded again.

When Eric heard a sobbing sound from behind the door, he started to worry again. Was she crying? What was wrong with Calleigh? She normally didn't cry. Not in front of other people.

Slowly the door was unlocked and then opened in at the same slow pace. A completely wasted Calleigh stood in front of Eric. Her eyes were red from crying, she was pale and her hair was a complete mess.

Eric made took a step towards the woman before him and wrapped his arms around her, taking into a hug. He closed the door behind them and then walked Calleigh towards the sofa. When he sat down, he pulled her onto his lap, his arms still wrapped around her body. He let her cry into his shoulder and hold held her tidetight, whispering soft words of comfort into her ear.

When Calleigh had calmed down, Eric ran his hand through her hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He wiped away the last down falling tear and rested his hand a few moments on her cheek.

"Talk to me, Cal, what's wrong with you?" he then asked tenderly.

"I … I can't do this anymore," she replied, her voice still thick with tears and her eyes watering up again.

"You can't do what anymore, sweetheart?" Eric asked.

"I don't know if I can do the job anymore," she replied.

"You love this job," Eric gave back softly.

"Yeah, I do. I know this doesn't sound logical but, while I love the job, I don't know if it's worth the loss."

Eric was confused completely by now. He looked questioning at her. "What loss?" he asked.

"Life," Calleigh said bitterly. "Alexx was right when she left. We haven't any free time. We risk our lives every day. The people we love risk their lives every day. I just don't know any more if my love for the job is as big as it needs to be. I just… I'm afraid of losing the people I love. And I can't do all of this alone anymore. Too much has happened during the past few weeks. I'm not strong enough for all of this anymore."

"You are not alone with your problems. There are people here to help you; I'm here to help you. You just have to let me," Eric said.

"But you have your own problems. You're still recovering from the shooting and I don't want to load all my problems on you."

"Come on, don't be stupid, Calleigh. I'm always here for you. You can talk to me about whatever you want, whenever you want or need. No matter what time. Just give me a call and I'll be over."

Calleigh's eyes filled with tears again and she buried her hear into his shoulder. Eric let her, once again, cry into him.

"I feel like I'm falling," she said after some time. "I'm losing control."

"You should take some time off, go on vacation, visit your family," Eric suggested. "It must be an eternity since your last vacation."

"I'm afraid of losing you," Calleigh silently admitted, as if she hadn't heard his suggestion.

Eric lifted her face and held it lovingly in his hands. "You won't lose me. You'll never lose me."

"But what if –"

"No 'what if'. You won't lose me, not if I have a say in it," Eric cut her off. "I'm _always_ here for you, okay?"

Calleigh nodded lightly. They sat in silence for some moments and Eric ran his hand comfortingly over her back. Calleigh sniffed and shifted her position in Eric's lap.

"God, I must look terrible," she said with a chuckle.

"You know, I'd never say that you aren't beautiful but you really look like hell today," Eric replied with a soft smile. "I think you could use a bath. What do you think?"

Calleigh nodded.

"Good, then let me prepare everything for your bath and you stay here meanwhile, okay"?" Eric said.

About an hour later, Calleigh came out of the bathroom, hair still wet but in new clothes and looking a lot better than before. Eric had made her some food while she was in the bathroom and were now putting it on a plate for her.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down on the table.

"You're welcome, Cal," Eric replied and smiled sweetly at her. "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, a lot," she said and took a bite from Eric's food.

"Good. And you really should think about that vacation. It'll do you good."

Calleigh looked up at him. "Yeah, I'll do that. But I don't wanna go on vacation on my own…"

Eric smiled. "Who said you have to go alone? Take whoever you want with you," he said.

"You?" she asked shy.

2 weeks later, Eric lay on the beach of Barbados, reading a book. Next to him lay a beautiful blonde, her eyes closed and her head resting on her hands.

Of course Eric had agreed to go on vacation with Calleigh. How could he not? Horatio had given them 3 weeks of paid vacation and was glad to hear that Calleigh was feeling better.

Eric had come over every day after his first visit. He had made Calleigh dinner, watched movies with her and listened to her problems. Calleigh looked better with every day and soon she felt ready to go back to work but Eric had insisted on the vacation and so they were on Barbados now.

* * *

**AN: Any thoughts on this? Good? Bad? Something else you wanna tell me? Don't hesitate and leave a review ;)**


End file.
